


unprofessional curiosity

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Afternoon delight, Alternate Universe, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Therapist and patient relationship, bj, fantasies, fantasying about giving a blow job, horny belle, i dot no what to tag this, naughty thoughts about your patient, patient gold, smut without plot, therapist belle, wanting to touch the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lines between<br/>patient and therapist<br/>become blurred when during<br/>a session it becomes apparent<br/>that the golds are in a<br/>sexless loveless marriage.<br/>leaving his therapist with some very wrong feelings about poor mr gold's lack of sexual exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unprofessional curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this for  
> the great rumbelle blow off! but,  
> I didn't make the deadline in time and I realized that the prompt was out of my depth.  
> so I ended up with this one shot.

I should be making notes. actually,  
I should be paying attention to what my patient is saying but I'm not.  
I'm pretending to write in my notepad while instead I'm doodling.  
fantasying about him,

it has become a naughty habit  
of mine to fantasy about my patient. during our weekly sessions just  
the sound of his voice..I found arousing this has become  
very problematic. and very unprofessional of me to continue to engage in theses fantasies of  
mr gold.  
they often involved me running my fingers though his soft hair.  
burying my nose in his neck indulging in his scent.  
others have me scandalous hiking up my skirt and unexpectedly siting  
in his lap rubbing my dripping  
wet vagina against him riding him  
to orgasmic bliss!  
these little fantasies have me pressing my thighs together trying  
to abate the throbbing in my core. however lately my less..then innocent fantasies have taken an more  
erotic turn.

lately, I find myself wanting to get down on my knees in front of him  
and unzip him taking him  
with my mouth! pleasuring him in  
a way that his wife never dared!  
this new fantasy is more of a problem then the others.  
I usually find myself becoming quite wet often having to discard my soiled panties after he'd gone. 

Robert gold, has been my patient  
for the past 2-years in the beginning it was mr and mrs gold.  
he and his wife Milan.  
started coming to me for help  
with their marriage.  
after they were refer to me by a colleague ruby lucas who specialized in sexual therapy Milan  
unreasonably disliked her.

my sessions with the gold's often ended with the golds shouting at one another. well mostly Milan, while her husband kept his composure.  
I would more likely call it  
contained anger.  
and maybe that was one of their main problems Milan would shout and  
he would remain silent.  
holding everything in while  
she express herself abit to much  
in my opinion. she quite frequently aired their dirty laundry as it was  
I became quite familiar with all the intimate details of their sex life.  
or rather lack there of,  
it was those details that first peaked my active dirty imagination.  
the gold's sex life had always been very basic..unadventurous, only using the most common position.  
Milan was bored with her husband's efforts and found the whole thing. quite tiresome,  
after nearly 20-years of marriage she stated often that her husband  
was a incompetent lover! 

after a year of couples therapy  
Milan had asked for a divorce.  
mr gold had continued to come to me during his messy divorce.  
on the day his divorce was finalized he slept with his lawyer cora mills!  
he was hopeful that this would be  
a new chapter in his life.  
an turning point for the better,  
only to be dumped by  
her a week later.  
she said he was to clingy!  
and also not very good in bed,  
I will admit that apart of me was jealous to find he'd been with  
some else. that he was seeing someone else..that wasn't me,  
I knew it was ridiculous to feel what  
I was feeling I'm his therapist  
and he is my patient. 

after his divorce was finalized.  
and cora had left him.  
he apparently decided on changing his appearance.  
he had gotten a hair cut.  
he cut his hair! his long lushes locks! the fluff was gone and I never got  
to run my fingers though it.  
Although I have never seen his hair this short before.  
with this new cut I could now see  
his rather cute pixie ears  
he'd been hiding underneath  
all that fluff.  
I suppose I'll be adding another fantasy of nibbling on his ears to my long dirty list. 

I found myself contemplating  
ending this our sessions.  
I could refer him to another therapist, then maybe..I could?  
we might have a chance,  
but I couldn't just abandon him  
like that. professorially, he would see it as just another rejection.  
another woman leaving him,  
and I wouldn't do that to him  
no matter my feelings for him.  
he is my patient, and his care came first I reasoned with myself  
after every session.  
clearly my feelings for him  
were clouding my judgement.  
I had emotionally crossed a line! secretly hoping that his marriage would fail. irrationally jealous of a new woman in his life!  
I was becoming possessive of a man who had not even the slightest clue about how I felt about him.  
it was all wrong. very wrong,  
and unprofessional but..I loved him,

the object of my desire lay on the sofa cluelessly confessing his most inner fears and insecurities.  
while I stared at my notepad trying not to fantasize about doing  
very bad things to him. 

while he laid on my sofa I wondered if I stood and discreetly removed  
my panties would he notice?  
slowly I could approach him.  
careful not to startle him tentatively I'd straddle him pulling my skirt up so he would see how wet   
he has made me.  
letting my hands wonder under his many layers seeking him out. whispering sweet words of admiration as I unbuckled his belt.   
taking him in hand getting him ready. I would show him what it's like   
to be desired. wanted,  
slowly pleasuring him with my mouth and tongue.   
pleasuring him in ways his harpy   
ex wife and that wretched heartless woman never could.   
watching him, enraptured as  
he comes undone.

belle crossed her legs squeezing  
her thighs together feeling that comfortable throbbing in her core.

"dr french, I believe our time is up."  
mr gold said walking toward  
her desk. 

"what! she looked at him pulled  
from her musings. 

he pointed wordlessly at her ornament tea cup clock that sat on her desk.

"oh! she hurriedly put her notepad away pretending to read something  
in her datebook.  
I think you've made some  
progress today mr gold. I'll see you next Thursday."

 

he shyly nodded then turned to go. belle stared at him admiring his backside as he left her office.  
sighing belle sat back in her chair  
biting her lip a smile playing  
at her lips.  
he did have quite the cute booty.  
another thing added to the list,

**Author's Note:**

> I'm..not sure if I tagged this right? Let me know if I need to fix that or add any other tags.


End file.
